Promises
by RedCostello
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots about HB and Liz, with the theme of 'promises' throughout. First chapter, 19 months, Hellboy has to go away for a while. It shows what happens when he comes back. I wouldn't say M rated.


This is the first of (hopefully) many one-shots about HB and Liz. I called it promises because each will have some kind of reference to promise in it. So, I hope you enjoy…

Nineteen months.

In the B.P.R.D there is a room specially designed with extra strong floors, extra tall doors and an extra long bed. On this bed sat a sobbing woman with black hair, a black t-shirt and a pair of black boxers, made for a gentleman much bigger than herself. In her hands she held a rosary, entrusted unto her by said gentleman, whom she missed sorely. She lay on her side of the bed, and put the rosary opposite her in the slight groove still indented on her lover's side.

Closing her eyes and stroking the beads, she pretended he was wearing them next to her. She grabbed his pillow and held it close, imagining it was his right arm, the one that she used to hug when she couldn't sleep. She dug her head into the corner of it and let it soak up the tears that were now flowing freely.

He had invaded her dreams multiple times since he'd left, and he'd never been far from her thoughts, but she'd always awoken to disappointment. She hoped she wouldn't dream tonight.

'He could be dead' She pondered, far too frequently. But if he wasn't, if she gave up on him, what would he think of her? Would he just give up too?

Inhaling deeply she attempted to take in as much of his very much faded scent as she could, and slowly, painfully drifted to sleep.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey Red, how was Manning?" Liz asked from the bed, it was late and he'd just been called out to a meeting, with the always joyful 'moany Manning'. She stood up from the bed to greet him, and laid her hands on his broad chest, which was currently clad in a black t-shirt. He pulled off his trousers and was left in his black boxers and t-shirt. He usually wore a wide grin, especially when Liz was around, but today he didn't._

"_Red, what's wrong?"_

"_Liz sit down." He commanded and moved them both to sit on the bed._

"_You're scaring me now."_

"_Listen, I have to go away for a while."_

"_A while?"_

"_Yes, a long while."_

"_Well, then I'll come with you them?" She suggested._

"_No. You can't."_

"_You don't want me there."_

"_No, I don't. It's too dangerous for you."_

"_I can look after myself, I have my fire."_

"_Liz, the place I'm going, is always on fire."_

"_What? Where in hell is he sending you?"_

"_Where exactly I can't tell you." She didn't press him for more, she knew it was classified information, even for her._

"_How long is a while?"_

"_If everything goes smoothly, six months. If not, then it…it could be years babe."_

_She gasped and grabbed his hands,_

"_No! Red, you can't!"_

_A tear fell from her face and he pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head._

"_Listen, this is really important. And it's really dangerous."_

"_Why would you tell me that Red?"_

"_You need to know, that I might not come back."_

_She cried louder, he wouldn't be telling her this if it was serious, she pulled him close, her hands gripping his t-shirt._

"_Come on, let's go to sleep. It's late." He told her and got under the covers, holding her closer than usual._

"_When do you leave?"_

_After a long hesitation he said, _

"_Tomorrow."_

_***End of flashback***_

"Liiiz…" Her eyes flickered open, a hand was resting on her cheek, stroking gently.

Still with fuzzy eyes she couldn't see who was in front of her. She thought she recognised the voice, the smell, the hand, but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't believe.

She jumped back, flinching away, and started to shake, fire flashed from her body and onto the bed. He moved closer, like a magnet.

"Liz, it's me! Babe!" He reached out his left hand and laid it on her cheek, and then his right one, very gently pulling her towards him. He leant closer and kissed her lips, willing her to calm down. Her hands slid over his, and her eyes closed. The roaring fire turned into little twitches and eventually to nothing.

"You're really back? This isn't just a hallucination?"

"I really am. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh HB!" After more than a year, hearing her say his name was beyond magical. He let his forehead dip and relax against hers, both of their breathing slowed and joined in rhythm. Hellboy wrapped his large, red arms around her small body and held her gently. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Ah Liz, not so hard."

"Oh! Sorry. It's weird, me being the one that has to be careful." She said, letting out a short laugh. "I really have missed you HB."

"Me too, babe." He told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

All of a sudden she covered her face with her hands.

"Liz? What is it?"

"I just realised, I haven't even asked you if you're ok?"

"Oh. I'll be fine. I just need to sleep in my bed, with my girl."

She nodded and put his pillow back into its place, taking the rosary and winding it round his wrist again.

"Oh, that reminds me!" He announced, reaching into his pocket. "I got you something. If you think it's weird, you don't have to wear it."

He pulled out a necklace, a leather string with a tooth looking object for the pendent. She reached out a hand to touch it.

"What's this?"

"It's the tip of one of my horns. So, whenever I'm gone, you'll still have a part of me here."

"HB! I love it!" She said and turned so he could tie it round her neck. "But how come you grew your horns out?"

"A year and a half without my sander, plus the people there 'preferred' me with my horns.

"It was a year and 7 months actually." She corrected, her head hanging slightly.

He put his hand under his chin and made her look up.

"Listen, I'm sorry I was gone so long Liz, but right now, I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours."

"Don't apologize Red, I know you had no choice. And no, you're not going anywhere. You're staying right here with me."

"That sounds perfect babe."

Liz watched as he pulled his legs onto the bed to lie down, scanning over his body she saw he was wearing new clothes. A black vest and shorts, below his shorts on his left leg there was a large white cast.

"HB?! What have you done?"

"Aw it's nothin'. Cracked my hoof didn't I?"

"Oh Red, anything I can do?"

He gently shook his head, and lowered his back to lie down, it made a concerning 'crunch!' as he did, and his eyes squeezed shut.

"I just need someone to look after me for a bit."

"Well, I'm sure I can do that. Try and turn over."

"Onto my front? Why?"

"Do you trust me?" She asked, with a playful grin.

"Like no-one else." He said and used his arms to flip over.

As he lay of his front, he heard her get off the bed and search around. He heard something sliding, like paper on paper, and then music flooded the room.

"Ah, Al Green. I've missed this." He said, his tail swaying happily along to the song.

She returned to the bed and sat next to him.

She reached forwards and used her fire to burn off his vest, sliding it out from under him. She laid her hands on his broad back, he let out a sigh and she applied more pressure.

"Is this ok?"

"Ah, babe. It's better than ok."

Her hands kneaded his red skin, slowly leading across to where his tail was gently swinging. She circled her fingers around the base of it, and stroked the length, quite similarly to how she would a cat.

Hearing him sigh again, and feeling his tail wrap around her arm gently she guessed what she was doing was good. She moved back to his body and straddled his lower back, being sure not to sit in case she hurt him.

She ran her hands up his back, and to his neck, squeezing and smiling when he groaned. She could feel his tail pressing against her back to hold her there, leaning down she kissed his neck, moving round to his ear she whispered along to the song,

"Let's stay together. Loving you whether times are good or bad, happy or sad."

"When did you learn Al Green?"

"When you were away I listened to your stuff a lot. Is that ok?"

"You touched my stuff?"

"Yeah." She said, breathing into his neck and making him shiver.

"Well, I guess I can let you off this time."

The song finished and she pulled herself off of him, lying beside him.

"I'd turn around and kiss you, but I can't balance on my side."

"Can you flip over?"

He turned over and opened out his arm, so she could come closer.

Looking at her, he said,

"I forgot how beautiful your eyes are."

"And I forgot how cheesy you can be. But the cheese is welcome."

He smiled and leant forward to kiss her, it was slow and passionate, and faded to Liz kissing his neck and then his chest. She laid her head on the left side and tried to listen to his heart.

"When I can move properly again, I'm gonna make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"Is that a promise?"

"Absolutely, babe."

He put his arm across her body and she positioned her leg over his hips somewhat protectively. She kissed his chest and said,

"I'm so happy your back."

"Same here."

And they fell asleep.


End file.
